onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Should we delete the redirects?
I had an argument with SeaTerror about whether or not we should get rid of the 4kids redirects. I believe these redirects should not be deleted, at least most of them. Some like "Mushrooms Growing Out of Your Body Shroom" ‎ ''sounds highly doubtful that people search for it. But some other main names: Like the ''"Plume-Plume Fruit", for example, should not be deleted. This is a One Piece encyclopedia, where people read about One Piece and learn. There are people who use this Wiki that only know about the 4kids dub. I can't provide any evidence on this, since nobody would post "i only know of 4kids derp" on a forum or anything. But I have seen many posts on the internet from people who are clearly fans of the 4kids dub, and would prefer to search for the names that they grew up with and prefer to use. Like me, personally, I don't search for "Gomu Gomu no mi". I search for the "Gum-Gum fruit". I'm sure there are many people who would rather search for the 4kids names because they grew up with it or that's the only ones they know. Sure, most people today know FUNimation has taken the series over, but do you know who's responsible for that knowledge? We are. Because if it wasn't for this Wiki, some of these people probably would not have learned. Some of these people learn from searching for these terms, and seeing them redirected to the true name. That's how I learned it. If it wasn't for this Wiki, I would still be calling him "Zolo". If we have those redirects deleted, the people would not learn. Sure, they could if they just click the first link, but that just leads to inconvienience. One of the reasons why this Wiki is so popular is because of how easily navigational we are. Deleting these redirects will not only confuse those who only know of these names, but also make the Wiki harder to navigate. Let's make a little scenario if these redirects are deleted. Let's say I'm a kid who loved watching One Piece on Toonami and 4kids, and I just remembered it today and decided to check out the Wiki for the first time to find information on my favorite character, "Chaser" . I search for it, but I never get to a page. Just results. "What is this? Why is there no page for him?" I find the part under ''"Smoker" ''says something about it, so I click it. "Oh, so that's it! well...that was incredibly inconvienient." Now that's just if I'm a little smart. Some people are impatient, and don't even read the results. They would just go "Huh? Where's the page? They have no page?! What the heck!" Both of these results in either somebody not learning about it, or somebody who just finds this Wiki inconvienient. This is called the "One Piece Encyclopedia" for a reason. It's where people can learn. Keeping these redirects, they will learn very easily and convieniently. If we get rid of them, it will just cause confusion for some people. There are some people who don't know of the FUNimation dub, or fansubs, or anything. If we get rid of these redirects, how will they know this? This Wiki was created for information, not for users to get together and chat. If the latter is what this Wiki is all about, then we should stop calling it an encyclopedia. What do you think? Should we remove the redirects and confuse 4kids fans who aren't aware of anything other than the 4kids dub, or keep them and show how informative and navigational this Wiki is? 03:10, April 19, 2012 (UTC) You should have left the picture of Superman in it. SeaTerror 03:11, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Also, the conversation I had with Terror is in the history. If you wish to view it and see our arguments, feel free. 03:49, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Essay time :D to me it seems rather pointless and unnecessary. (OnePieceNation 02:35, April 20, 2012 (UTC)) It's pointless to use because we already know about it. We have already gained this knowledge. There are people who haven't, and that's why they should stay. 03:54, April 20, 2012 (UTC) When I first read One Piece, Zoro was Zolo and the Gomu Gomu no Mi was the Gum Gum Fruit. Hence, when I picked up the series again, that is what I looked for. It is results in easier navigation, especially for newcomers. Remember that we exist to provide information to other people, and just because we are all well aware of new translations and stuff doesn't mean everyone else is. 04:11, April 20, 2012 (UTC)